<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monstrous by Lemon_drop_lantana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926399">Monstrous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana'>Lemon_drop_lantana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Cum, venom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude has a secret and Reno won't let it go.  An October special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monstrous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something off about Rude.  Reno can’t place it.  He likes the man.  A lot.  Trusts him, of course.  They’ve worked together for more than a year.  They’ve killed people together.  Gotten drunk together.  Lied to Tseng for each other.  They’re close… but somehow not as close as they should be.</p><p>Rude is always holding back.  The sunglasses are just an external sign of something much deeper.  In fifteen months, Reno can count on one hand the number of times he has actually seen Rude’s eyes.  They are golden brown, almost amber.  Pretty and expressive.  Nothing terribly out of the ordinary, but what is weird, though, is that Reno has become <em> obsessed </em>with them.  Seeing Rude’s eyes meet his, the few times it has happened, seemed so intimate that it left Reno feeling oddly thrilled.  And now he can’t stop thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>A few months ago they were both caught too close to an explosion and thrown more than half way down an alley.  Reno had broken most of the ribs on his left side, a familiar and extremely painful situation, but all he could think about was the fact that Rude had lost his shades in the explosion.  Reno had army-crawled over to his partner and whispered his name, shaking his head gently.  When Rude groaned and fluttered his eyes open, just inches away, Reno felt like he had fallen into warm water and was dissolving away.  It must have been a good ten seconds that he just gazed into Rude’s eyes panting, before Rude looked away and that <em> fucker </em> pulled a goddamn second pair of shades out of his jacket and slid them on. </p><p>Reno shook his head like he was coming out of a trance while Rude stalked off to set off a chain of fire spells that took out every motherfucker in the building.  Reno could <em> swear </em> there was something off about Rude’s eyes that day, but he can’t remember what.  Explosions are like that.</p><p> </p><p>But the oddest thing about Rude by far— the thing that makes Reno absolutely <em> certain </em> something is off— is that Rude won’t fuck him.  </p><p>The sexual tension between them has grown Tangible. Unmanageable.  Exhausting.  If Reno knew how to get Rude into bed, he would do it in a second, because he is just so tired of jacking off the minute he gets home every day.  </p><p>He has no doubt that Rude wants him.  Not a single, fucking doubt. </p><p>They kissed once.  It was after a particularly bad mission.  The job had required something… really unpleasant… and they went out with the goal of drinking enough to forget the whole day.  Rude, who either drank less or held his liquor better (Reno didn’t keep track), took on the responsibility of getting Reno home.</p><p>It was a long way back to Reno’s apartment from the bar that night and Reno was only upright because of Rude’s strong arm, wrapped around his back.  At some point on their walk, Reno’s shirt had slipped up with one wild gesture or another, and Rude’s fingers slid underneath to find the bare skin of Reno’s hip.  And there they stayed, for five blocks, stroking every so often over his hip bone until Reno got so hard he could barely move his legs. </p><p>Somewhere between the elevator and the door, Rude had simply scooped Reno into his arms like a girl and it was all Reno could do to keep his mouth to himself.  When they finally got to his bedroom, Rude tried to dump him unceremoniously in bed, but Reno, feeling clever, had looped an arm around Rude’s neck and pulled him right down to the sheets in an awkward sprawl. </p><p>It wouldn’t have worked in most circumstances—Rude is too big and solid for Reno to topple—but Rude had done at least eight shots of tequila that night and fell heavily across the bed, barely able to catch himself on his forearms to keep from crushing his partner.  </p><p>They both lay there for a minute, panting in the way that drunks do.  Like the very effort of breathing makes their heads spin.  And then Reno realized exactly what was pressing so insistently against his hip.</p><p>“Rude… are you hard?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Reno paused for a minute to digest this news.  “Me too.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Neither said anything for a remarkably long time.  They could have just passed out, but Reno’s self control was exhausted.  He gently rolled his hips against Rude’s seemingly enormous cock, rutting his own erection up into the rigid planes of Rude’s stomach.  Reno groaned.  Rude caught his breath</p><p>And finally <em>did</em> something.  Without a sound, Rude lifted himself up.  Reno thought he was going to just crawl back off the bed.  Instead, he felt the weight of Rude’s limbs pressing into the mattress on either side of his body.  And then, startling in the darkness, the scrape of Rude’s stubble on his abs as Rude nuzzled down to the bare skin revealed by his unbuttoned shirt.  Rude laid one kiss just above the last button still fastened, and worked his way, kiss by slow kiss, straight up the middle of Reno’s chest.  His mouth was so hot that Reno wondered if he would find burns on his skin the next day.  But it felt good.</p><p>Reno was afraid to move.  He panted quietly and let Rude nudge his head back as he continued the trail of kisses up his neck and over his chin, finally pausing after kissing the dip underneath Reno’s lower lip.  Reno couldn’t see anything in the dark bedroom but he could feel Rude’s hot breath on his mouth.</p><p><em> “Rude,” </em>he breathed, and surged up to find his lips.  </p><p>The kiss was searing.  Months of want came spilling out of both them— gasping and nipping and tasting each other.  Reno whimpering his desperate arousal.  Rude trying to lick Reno’s tonsils.  Rude tasted like tequila and blood and smoke— but not cigarette smoke, more like the scent of a campfire, if it were a taste.</p><p>Reno’s hands slid to Rude’s cheeks, holding onto him like he was too precious not to touch.  His fingertips brushed the sides of Rude’s ever-present sunglasses and he ripped them off without a care, thinking that tonight there would finally be nothing between them.</p><p>Except that was when it stopped.  </p><p>Rude froze and then pushed himself up.  Climbed off Reno as quickly as he could.  Climbed out of the bed while Reno was still panting and reaching out with empty hands.</p><p>“Sorry, Reno.”  Rude found his arm and gave it a firm and not-at-all-sexual squeeze. “I can’t.”</p><p>And then he <em> fucking left</em>.  Reno was furious.  Even more so because he was so drunk he couldn’t even jerk off properly.  He just rolled over with his anger and went to sleep.  </p><p>In the morning he woke up with a blinding headache and wondered for a minute if it really happened.  But there were Rude’s sunglasses laying on the far side of his bed.  Reno tucked them in his nightstand like a souvenir.  Like proof.  He knew Rude would show up with another pair on Monday anyway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Things were awkward for about a week after that, but gradually returned to normal.  Because they were both already used to going around half-hard all day long.  <em> That is normal. </em></p><p>But, since then, Rude doesn’t drink so much around him.  And Reno is more suspicious than ever.  Because anyone who would <em> leave his bed </em> when they had the option of fucking him is clearly hiding something.  </p><p>Reno can’t imagine what the problem is.  Rude’s dick obviously <em> works. </em>   Felt like he was smuggling a flashlight in his pants.  It could be something about working together… but that doesn’t feel right either.  Being a Turk is less of a job and more of a lifestyle.  <em> Who the hell does Rude think he’s going to fuck if it’s not me? </em></p><p>The whole situation is really getting under Reno’s skin.  And that might just be why he is distracted enough to get captured on their latest mission.</p><p>It's not supposed to get violent. The goal is simple recon. There’s a rumor in the sector five slums that the latest mafia boss to climb his way to the top is behind a string of thefts from Shinra warehouses.  The last of which included some of Scarlett’s latest prototypes which really set things buzzing at headquarters.  </p><p>The pair had been sent out to see what they could uncover. They had decided to send Reno up to the top of the brick wall surrounding the compound to see if he could creep around on the rooftops and overhear something.  </p><p>There’s nothing around to climb on so Rude wraps his big hands around Reno’s calves and lifts him straight up like he’s a child so that he can reach the top of the wall.  The way Rude can just <em> handle </em> him like he weighs nothing sends Reno’s mind humming with possibilities as he scrambles up onto the narrow wall.  </p><p>And that’s the problem.  For no sooner does he climb to his knees on the top of the wall, looking down distractedly at his gorgeous partner, than he topples awkwardly over the other side.  It’s shocking.  Reno is nothing if not agile, and he can’t remember the last time he took such a stupid tumble.</p><p>He lands with a muffled thump and a very quiet groan.  He knows he’ll be bruised up and down that right side and he’s probably broken a wrist.  There’s not a sound from Rude.  The man is too professional for that.  But they both know now that things are going to be a bit touch-and-go.  Reno is absolutely not supposed to fall inside the compound,  Particularly not solo.  And it’s going to be hard for either one of them to get over that wall on their own.</p><p>Reno lifts up his head when he hears the sound of a gun being cocked, followed by a low whistle.  </p><p>“Well, what do we have here?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next hour is not one of his best.  He knows these guys are pros because they beat the shit out of him before even attempting to ask any questions.  They find the broken wrist quickly and Reno isn’t ashamed to scream his head off when they start twisting.  Screaming is good on two fronts: it helps him process the pain, and Rude’s sure as fuck going to hear him.  The warehouse where they toss him is by no means soundproofed.</p><p>By the time he hears the ting of broken glass there’s a steady stream of blood dripping off of Reno’s chin and his right arm, from the elbow down, is swollen and mottled with purple bruises.  His hand is turned in a direction it absolutely shouldn’t go.</p><p>He still chuckles when their heads snap up at the sound.  Spits blood on someone’s shoes.  “You think Turks work alone?” he grates out.</p><p>There’s a lot more broken glass.  Rude is shooting out all the windows in the warehouse to disguise where he’s hiding.  Then the first man goes down.  It’s very quiet.  One minute he’s standing with his gun drawn, the next there’s blood spraying to the wall and he falls like a sack of bricks.  Then all hell breaks loose.</p><p>The next two go down in quick succession, one of them with a relatively bad shot that leaves him screaming and crawling behind a crate.  There are two still standing and, bad luck for Reno, the one with a gun isn’t a dummy.  He shoots Reno straight in the stomach.  </p><p>Things get a little blurry after that.  There’s a gun to Reno’s head, and he hears someone is counting down from five, but he is fading away with the numbers  Reno closes his eyes.  He’s not worried.  Rude is here.</p><p>He probably passed out.  The next sensation he notes is the tingle of a cure flowing through him.  Reno curses as it wakes him up just enough to feel all the pain again.  It’s hot.  It’s really, really hot and he cracks open his eyes to see Rude’s chin.  He’s being carried and there’s fire everywhere, dancing red light reflecting on their skin.</p><p>Reno flexes his left hand, crossed across his chest, and strokes Rude’s lapel with a finger.  Just wants to let Rude know he’s okay.  He can’t do more than that.  But then Rude looks down to see him and Reno’s mouth falls open.  Rude’s eyes are the color of dried blood on a white shirt.  His pupils are slit.  Rising from his forehead are two curving black horns. </p><p>Despite everything, the look on his face is familiar.  His eyebrows are straight and concerned.  His jaw is tight with tension.  His voice sounds the same, deep and smooth.  “Reno?” he asks.</p><p>But Reno has passed out again.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up in the hospital.  This, at least, is very familiar.  He thinks he’s been here for more than a day because nothing hurts much anymore.  Even his right wrist, which was completely fucked up, looks like all the bones are in the right place now, although it’s still purple with bruises.  He hikes up the hospital gown to check out his new scar.  Still pink and puckered, it’s about two inches left of his bellybutton.  </p><p>The sound of someone clearing their throat startles him and he jerks the gown back down.  He’s completely naked under the flimsy fabric, although there’s a thin white blanket over his lap.  Reno sits up just enough to look around the panel of monitors to his left.</p><p>Rude is sitting in one of the scratchy blue chairs.  The same Rude as ever.  Perfect suit.  Perfect shirt.  Perfect tie.  Perfect posture.  </p><p>Eyes hidden.</p><p>“Hey, partner,” Rude says easily.  “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Reno doesn’t answer.  He finds the control to make his bed sit up.  He can’t have this conversation flat on his back.</p><p>“C’mere, Rude,” he grates out with a voice hoarse from disuse.  </p><p>Rude sucks at his teeth.  It’s an unusual gesture for him.  Gets up and walks over to stand by Reno’s bed.  Hands him a cup of cool water from his bedside.  “You’re looking better.  Had me worried.”</p><p>Reno drinks deeply, looking up at Rude.  He is not buying this I’m-your-regular-guy-partner thing.  “What the fuck happened?” he says, a bit clearer this time.</p><p>“You got shot.” Rude says simply.  “Things got messy.”</p><p>“No, Rude.  What <em> the fuck </em> happened to you.  I <em> saw </em> you.”  If Rude were one step closer Reno would rip those goddamn glasses right off his head.</p><p>Rude tips his head.  Reno can’t tell where he’s looking.  “You lost a lot of blood, Reno.  I’m not sure what you saw.”  The set of his shoulder is so relaxed, his attention so calm, that Reno wonders for one second if he dreamed it.  But if there’s one lesson he’s gotten firmly down, it’s to trust his instincts.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking lie to me, Rude,” he hisses.  </p><p>Rude’s posture doesn’t change in the slightest.  He talks one breath in.  One breath out.  “Ok, I won’t.”</p><p>He turns and walks out of the room, leaving Reno all alone again.  And now Reno is starting to get <em> angry </em>.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>They let Reno out of the hospital on Saturday afternoon.  He feels only about 75% recovered, but he’s not going to let that put a damper on his big plans for the rest of the weekend.  He returns to his apartment to wash off the antiseptic smell of the hospital.  To gather supplies.  He turns in before the sunset because he’s got to get up early.</p><p>The sky is still black when he picks the lock to Rude’s door.  He left himself plenty of time because he has to go slow and careful.  He won’t permit himself a single sound.  Not a footfall.  Not a panting breath.  Not a click of the door lock.  <em> Nothing</em>.</p><p>He crawls down the hallway to keep his weight distributed carefully over any potential creaking floorboards.  Of course Rude sleeps with his bedroom door shut.  Rude’s not an idiot.  Reno spends a full five minutes opening the door in slow motion.  He’s as silent as the grave.</p><p>The bedroom is as dark, the curtains drawn, but Reno’s been in darkness for at least twenty minutes now, and he can make out Rude’s form on the bed.  He’s sleeping on his back.  At least there’s one bit of good luck.  This next part is going to require every bit of Reno’s skill.  Plus cheating.  Reno never forgets to cheat when it's called for, and he feels entirely justified right now.</p><p>He slithers to the bed and gets out the cuffs.  It’s essential to move quickly at this point because it’s too risky being this close.  The smell, a draft, anything could rouse Rude.  Reno drops a rope behind Rude’s headboard and ties it to a leg of the bed.  Moving with as much speed as he dares, Reno then casts <em> Slow </em> and prays that it doesn’t wake up Rude immediately as he reaches out with a set of cuffs in each hand.  </p><p>He strikes like a snake, snapping one cuff around each wrist.  Rude wakes up instantly and tries to roll away, but he can’t move fast enough and the other end of each cuff has been threaded through the rope.  Reno grabs the end of the rope on the floor and jerks with all his strength, hauling Rude back against the headboard, hands up by his head.</p><p>Now he’s done it.  No going back.  Rude is gonna kill him.    </p><p>Reno ties off the rope, tighter this time.  He drags open the curtains and lets in the faint bit of light that indicates they’re about twenty minutes away from sunrise.  Rude is silent, shaking off the last bit of the slow spell.</p><p>Returning to the end of the bed, Reno takes in the sight of Rude, shirtless and wearing only black boxers, restrained against the headboard.  It looks like the beginning of a porno.  Reno realizes he’s going to have to get through this at least half-hard.  </p><p>“Mornin’ sunshine,” he starts.</p><p>Rude’s eyes are still closed.  “What the fuck are you doing, Reno?”</p><p>“I wanted to finish our conversation.”</p><p>Rude says nothing.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Rude,” Reno demands.</p><p>Rude breathes very slowly, like he’s trying to convince himself not to kill his partner.  Three careful breaths.  He opens his eyes.</p><p>Even in the dim, gray light, Reno can see them.  A bright, liquid amber color.  Unusual and very pretty.  Eyes Reno wants to see while he comes.  But not red.  Not slitted.</p><p>Reno chews his lip.  “Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?  And remember— you said you wouldn’t lie to me.”</p><p>Rude stares at him before finally responding, “I think my eyes give too much away.”</p><p>“Oh?  <em> What </em> do they give away, Rude?”</p><p>“How I feel.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>Rude turns his head away, eyes closed again.</p><p>Reno thinks they are coming full circle.  He thinks he can get all his questions answered in one go.  He takes off his shirt.  He takes off his pants.  Rude can certainly hear the zipper but he doesn’t look.</p><p>Wearing only his boxers, Reno climbs onto the bed, crawling over Rude’s legs.  Rude could probably grapple him pretty easily, and Reno wouldn’t mind being squeezed between those thighs, but Rude’s still tied to the bed and he’s still refusing to look.</p><p>With his head practically in Rude’s lap, Reno decides to pay Rude back in kind for the kisses he got, all those weeks ago.  He laps at Rude’s well-defined abs and works up his chest, feeling the slow, steady pattern of Rude’s breath underneath all those impressive muscles.  He takes one dark nipple into his mouth, biting gently, before working all the way up the side of his neck.  Rude shivers once or twice, but somehow barely reacts, while Reno is almost moaning with the pleasure of tasting Rude’s skin.  <em> That asshole. </em></p><p>He finishes kneeling over Rude’s lap.  “Look at me, Rude.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Reno rocks down on that big cock underneath him, already stirring to life.  He smirks to finally get a soft noise out of Rude.</p><p>“You think I’m gonna stop?” Reno asks.  “I’m not.  You gonna keep your eyes closed while I suck you off?  It’s a pretty sight.”  He rocks against Rude’s hips again.  “I swear to god, Rude, I am not leaving here until I get the truth.”  He can feel Rude’s cock get harder underneath his ass.</p><p>Reno puts both hands on Rude’s cheeks and turns Rude’s face towards him.  “Open your eyes, Rude.”  They’re only inches apart.</p><p>Finally, Rude does.  His lashes flutter and he slowly lifts his eyes up to Reno’s, looking more angry than afraid.  His eyes are <em> red</em>.  Not blood red, but dark red like wine.  Pupils like a cat.  Just as Reno remembered.</p><p>“There we are,” he says softly, leaning back to take in Rude’s face.  Letting his thumbs stroke along Rude’s cheekbones.  “What am I looking at, Rude?”</p><p>“Demon eyes,” Rude says in his low voice.</p><p>“Demon eyes,” Reno repeats slowly.  “Show me the rest.”</p><p>Rude’s in deep enough that he doesn’t fight it.  He’s going to lose this battle sooner or later.  Reno has gotten under his skin.  Gotten him mad.  Gotten him horny.  Doesn’t matter.</p><p>He sighs out the tension he’s kept barely contained in his chest and it comes out as a curl of smoke.  To Reno’s eyes it looks like Rude blurs or shakes or <em> shifts </em> under Reno’s thighs and suddenly, he’s different.  Reno’s expecting it, but it’s hard not to scramble backwards.  His hands fall off of Rude’s cheeks.</p><p>Rude’s toffee-colored skin is now decorated with dark black veins.  Not everywhere, but particularly under his eyes; running down the sides of his neck to his shoulders; across his broad chest.  They’re so intricate they appear more decorative than organic.  He looks bigger, like all of his muscles have swollen.  Shiny black horns curve up off of his forehead.  </p><p>Reno reaches out tentatively to smooth his hand over the marks on Rude’s neck.  The skin feels feverishly hot.  He thinks back to Rude’s mouth laying searing, hot kisses on his stomach and wonders if his eyes were red then, too.</p><p>“So you’re a... demon?”  He runs his fingers to the tip of one of the horns.</p><p>Rude dips his head to let him.  “I guess so.”  His voice sounds the same.  Still so deep Reno can feel it in his lungs. </p><p>“Your mama fuck an ifrit or something?”</p><p>Rude doesn’t smile.  “I dunno, Reno.  Didn’t know my parents.  Don’t know much more than you do… now.  This started when I was thirteen.”</p><p>Reno feels embarrassed.  He already knew Rude was an orphan.  “So this, just… happens?  You can’t control it?”</p><p>“Not much.”  Rude sighs.  “Almost any strong emotion will trigger it.  Anger….  Fear…”</p><p>“Lust?”  </p><p>“Yeah…  I try not to get too worked up.  About anything.”</p><p>“So the sunglasses…”</p><p>“Eyes change first.”</p><p>And now Reno gets it all.  “So this is why you wouldn’t fuck me.  You didn’t trust me with this.”</p><p>Rude rolls his eyes.  “You want me like this, Reno? ‘Cuz this is what I look like when I fuck.”</p><p>Reno bites his lip and scoots back a bit to see all of him.  His eyes rake over Rude’s body.  “I dunno.  It’s kinda hot.”</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>Reno comes back to straddle his partner.  “I mean, you still gotta big dick, right?”</p><p>At this, Rude actually laughs.  And then Reno gets a good look at his mouth and gasps.</p><p>“Holy shit, you got <em> fangs?”  </em>Reno scooches even closer, making Rude squirm as he lands right on top of his cock.  He holds Rude’s face in his hands, tilting his head back to get a closer look at his long, pointy canines.  “So uh… if you bite me.  Do I become one too?”</p><p>Rude might be embarrassed at this scrutiny but he’s distracted by the fact that Reno is basically grinding on his dick.  “No.  I can’t turn you into a demon.  But… uh… I am venomous.”</p><p>“So you’d just straight up kill me?”</p><p>“No.  I uh…”  the silence drags on.</p><p>Reno runs out of patience.  “You uh what?  What happens if you bite me?”</p><p>“You’d… feel good.”</p><p>“I’d <em> feel good?” </em>  This sounds like something Reno can get behind.  He doesn’t get to do any of the good drugs anymore.</p><p>“Yeah.”  Somehow on top of everything that’s going on, Rude blushes.  Reno is charmed. A fucking blushing <em> demon </em> between his legs <em> . </em>“It makes you really… agreeable.  And sensitive.  You’d be loopy for a few hours at least.”</p><p>“Ho-ly shit, Rude.  Why the hell have you been holding out on me?”</p><p>“You really wanna fuck a demon, Reno?”<br/><br/>“I wanna fuck <em> you, </em> Rude.  And I ain’t fussy about…” he waves his hand vaguely, ”This.”  Reno scoots back so he can trace his fingers along Rude’s dick, still hidden in his briefs.  It feels very impressive already.  </p><p>“You’re serious?” </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve been unclear here, Rude.  The real question is... ” he gives Rude’s cock a little squeeze “...partner, do you wanna fuck me?”</p><p>“Untie me and I’ll show you,” Rude growls, straining forward to try and kiss Reno who leans just out of reach with a wicked smile.  </p><p>Rude’s thick cock twitches under his hand. </p><p>“Lemme see this demon dick first.”  Reno rips off Rude’s boxers, revealing a big, fat cock covered in the inky black designs.  “Goddamn,” he breathes.  Reno’s down on his hands and knees in an instant, licking it from root to tip.</p><p>“Reno,” Rude moans, knocking his head back on the headboard.  “Untie my fucking hands!”</p><p>“Wait!” Reno thinks of something.  “Will your cum do anything to me?”</p><p>Rude blushes again.  “Um… I’m told it’s really hot and it… tingles.”</p><p>Reno laughs hysterically and practically falls off the bed in his rush to get the key.  He’s still giggling uncontrollably as he opens the cuffs on Rude’s wrists. </p><p>Rude rubs his chafed wrists and looks at his partner.  Reno is kneeling on the bed with an absolutely crazed look on his face.  He looks nervous.  He looks thrilled.</p><p>“C’mere.”  Rude pulls Reno close and lays him back on the bed.  Kisses his neck while he works Reno’s boxers off his hips.  Reno is practically vibrating with giddy energy.  He giggles again when Rude strokes down his chest, rakes through the thatch of auburn hair, and slides a hand around his cock.</p><p>Rude picks up his head.  “This is gonna be hard to do if you keep laughing.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Reno says, still grinning like he just can’t stop himself.  “It’s just…<em> tingles.” </em></p><p>Rude gives him an unamused look and flips him face down on the bed.  Lays his forearm across the back of Reno’s neck to hold him there.  Presses his cock flush against the curve of Reno’s ass. “You cuff me… drag out my big secret… tell me you wanna fuck me… and all you do now is giggle about my cum?”</p><p>Reno’s squirming underneath him, arching his back.  “Hey— you should just be glad I want it so bad.”  </p><p>Rude lays his full weight down on top of his partner.  His skin is noticeably warm.  He holds Reno’s narrow wrists in his hands and applies his fangs softly against the curve of his pale neck, taking great care not to puncture his skin.  Reno goes still.</p><p>“What about this?” Rude asks quietly.  “Do you want this too?”</p><p>Panting hot breaths, Reno manages to get out, <em> “Oh fuck, yes.” </em></p><p>“It’ll hurt at first.  You sure?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Rude.”  Reno is so turned on that his cock is throbbing with his heartbeat, pressed into the bed.  He strains to press back against Rude, so thick and hard against his ass, but he can hardly shift his weight.  “Fuckin’ hurt me then.”</p><p>“Good.”  Rude sucks hard on his neck but doesn’t bite.  “You make my teeth ache.”  He drags his fangs teasingly across the back of Reno’s neck and kisses him right at the top of his spine.  “Stay put,” he says, and climbs off to get the lube out of his bedside table.</p><p>Reno looks over at him with dilated eyes.  “I thought you were going to bite me.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“It’ll be a surprise.”  Rude smirks at him.</p><p>Reno opens his mouth to protest but Rude lays two fingers over Reno’s lips.  “Don’t you wanna be coherent for this?”</p><p>Reno thinks about that. “Yeah,” he says, resigned.  </p><p>Rude sits back on his heels and looks at Reno. “You don’t sound very enthusiastic,” Rude notes with a raised eyebrow.  “Having second thoughts?”</p><p>“Oh fuck no.” Reno pushes up and crawls right into Rude’s lap.  “I’ve only been waiting since the dawn of time.  Gimme that.”  He grabs the lube out of Rude’s hand and slicks up his left palm.  Wraps it around Rude’s cock, getting it slippery and wet.  Strokes from head to balls with a gentle grip.  Switches to his own.  Then back.  Then together.</p><p>Rude can’t tear his eyes away from Reno’s pale hand, wrapping as far as it can around his cock.  Stroking them both.  It has been far, far too long since someone has taken care of him this way.  He’s usually too careful to let a partner see him in this form, too wary to let them touch.  Reno’s enthusiasm is almost distracting in its novelty and he can’t seem to do anything but watch and try to keep breathing.</p><p>“Hey.”  Reno’s free hand tips Rude’s chin up and their eyes meet.  “You with me, big boy?”</p><p>Rude grabs him by the head and brings their mouths together.  Lips and tongues meet.  Rude tastes like smoke from a woodfire.  Reno tastes like everything Rude has wanted for years. </p><p>Rude can’t help but smile when he feels Reno’s tongue sliding gently along his teeth.  Teasing over the points of his fangs.  He pulls back.  “Don’t cut yourself," he warns.  "No free samples.”</p><p>“Then hurry up with that lube.”</p><p>“I think I’d rather take my time,” Rude teases, pushing Reno back down onto the bed. He lays so they are snuggled face-to-face on their sides, Rude’s body cradling Reno.  One arm holding Reno’s head close so they can keep kissing.  The other arm sliding between Reno’s legs, hitching one long, freckled thigh up high over Rude’s ribs so that his partner is spread open for him.  </p><p>“Probably a good idea,” Reno agrees looking down.  “It’s been a while and this thing…” he squeezes Rude’s cock, “it’s really something.”</p><p>“You should slow down with that too.” Rude nods at Reno’s hand.  “I wanna last.”</p><p>Rude fingers Reno open slow and easy, kissing him deeply the whole way through.  He likes being close so he can catch every gasp, every breathy moan.  Every time Reno’s eyelashes flutter in response.  He makes Reno wait for it, work for it, whimper for more before he slips in another finger.  It’s tender, soft, languid.</p><p>Taking the cue from Rude, Reno’s hand on his cock is just as indulgent.  Rubbing his palm over the head, spreading drops of precum over smooth, hot skin.  Teasing blunt fingernails against the delicate skin of Rude’s balls.  Thumbing softly at the slit.</p><p>When Rude has worked up to four fingers, sliding slick and hot into his partner, he begins stroking and spreading and thrusting inside, and Reno begins losing his coordination.  His slim hands slip off of Rude’s dick uselessly.  His leg tenses around Rude’s body.  His head rolls.</p><p>“Ok, enough,” he gasps finally, grabbing onto Rude’s bicep.  “Put it in me already!”</p><p>Rude kisses him once more and rolls away.  Grabs a pillow and slides it under Reno’s ass.  Slips his big frame between Reno’s legs.  Wraps two warm hands around Reno’s hips and tilts him up.</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>“Not yet, partner.  I’m still waiting for that big—”  He cuts off as Rude presses the tip of his cock into his ass.</p><p><em> “Oh,” </em>Reno gasps.  “Oh fuck.”  He squirms as Rude presses in a bit further.  Arches his back and pushes both hands into his own messy hair.  Reno takes big, deep breaths as he tries to relax and let Rude in.  </p><p>Rude pauses with a concerned look and lays a flat hand on Reno’s abdomen.  The heat and touch are soothing, but the pressure just serves to remind Reno of how little space there seems to be inside him, and just how thick Rude is.  His hazy blue eyes trace up Rude’s body, taking in the dark skin, decorated like it’s artwork.  The garnet-red irises behind half-closed eyelids.  The goddamn <em> horns.  </em> Reno starts to feel nervous.  <em> This is the craziest fucking thing I’ve ever done. </em></p><p>“Gimme your hand.”</p><p>Reno reaches out tentatively and Rude takes the proffered hand into his own.  Brings it to his mouth and lays a kiss on each finger in turn, until he gets to Reno’s thumb.  Rude sucks the digit into his mouth, laps at it with his tongue, and finally presses his fang into it.</p><p>Reno gasps at the pain and tries to jerk his hand back but Rude has a firm grip on his wrist.  Tonguing at the puncture, Rude eases the burning sting of the wound, and suddenly warm pin pricks begin blooming in Reno’s hand, spreading to his arm, his shoulder, eventually his torso.  It feels a little like the pleasant buzz you get from a shot of hard liquor.  He smiles and relaxes a bit.  Rude smiles back, showing his fangs.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“Shit,” Reno exhales.  “That’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p>Rude shifts his hips back and thrusts in further. Reno takes him easily, rolling his head and muttering.  <em> Oh gods. </em>   Rude shifts back and does it again.  <em> Oh fuck.  </em>Rude snaps his hips all the way forward and bottoms out, hands tight around Reno’s hips as the redhead cries out his pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck Rude.  It’s so big.”</p><p>“Yeah?  You like being all filled up? Stretched around my cock?” Rude pants it out, fucking into Reno harder.</p><p>Reno groans and hitches one knee to his chest to let Rude in deeper.  <em> “Yes.” </em></p><p>“You want me to fill you up with my cum too?”</p><p>“Gods.  <em> Yes.” </em></p><p>Rude’s going hard now.  He leans over Reno, pounding him down into the bed.  Reno’s eyes are rolling.  His hands clutching onto Rude’s shoulders for purchase.  His feet bouncing in the air.  Rude’s teeth are <em> aching. </em></p><p>He slides his mouth over Reno’s neck in a careful question.  Laps at his skin.  </p><p><em> “Yes.” </em>comes the moaning answer.  And so Rude bites.  Right into the soft flesh over Reno’s clavicle.</p><p>The pain is significant.  More than Reno expected.  First the teeth in his skin.  Then the bruising pressure of the bite.  And most intense, the burning sting of venom seeping into his veins.  It’s far more than the nip Rude gave his thumb.  It crawls through his bloodstream setting his whole shoulder alight, and then the venom reaches his heart and, with a single pump, floods his whole body.</p><p>Tears roll down Reno’s cheeks as Rude holds him down and licks the blood off his skin.  Steadies him as he rides out the pain with gasps and spasms.</p><p>Reno tenses so hard around Rude’s cock that it carries Rude past pleasure into pain, but Rude stays focused on helping Reno through it.  Whispering comfort to him.  <em> I got you.  </em></p><p>It takes less than a minute for the agony to fizzle and alter, transforming to shudders of pleasure before Reno is even aware that the sensation has changed.  When Rude pushes up to look at his face, Reno’s mouth has dropped open, his eyes are wide and his black pupils as large as saucers, nearly hiding the blue of his irises.  </p><p>“There we go,” Rude says slowly.  Soothingly.  He strokes both hands down Reno’s chest, teasing over his nipples and down to his hips.  Reno feels like he’s made of water.  Warm and liquid.  Easy and accepting.  Every touch sending ripples flowing out and across his skin.</p><p>When Rude starts thrusting into him again, it’s a revelation. His body is brand new and he’s never felt so much at once.  Reno comes instantly, weeping with pleasure.  Shaking with it. Arching off the bed.  He can’t stop coming until his stomach is painted white and Rude fucks him the whole time.</p><p>It’s not enough.  Not nearly.  He reaches out for Rude.  “Closer.”</p><p>Rude wants that too, so he gathers Reno up into his arms, limp and pliant, and draws him into his lap.  Rude is so warm that Reno feels like he’s been wrapped in a blanket.  Reno mouths at Rude’s neck and mumbles mindlessly while Rude holds him close and fucks up into him.    </p><p>“Don’t stop,” Reno begs, cock rubbing against Rude’s stomach, hardening again.  “Don’t stop, ever.”</p><p>Rude’s arms tighten around him.  It’s so much pressure on his cock.  So much pressure against the cock moving <em> inside </em> him.  Reno can’t shut up.  “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop…” </p><p>He knows the second Rude comes.  It’s <em> so hot, </em> spilling into his guts.  Making Reno aware of just how deeply inside of him Rude can reach<em>.  </em>Reno is coming again from just the idea of it, throwing his head back and squeezing his thighs against Rude’s hips.</p><p>Rude slows, but he’s still hard.  Each long, languid thrust spreads his cum around inside of Reno, coating his channel completely.  Sensitizing every inch  Leaving him sloppy and wet and, yes, tingling.</p><p>Rude presses his forehead to Reno’s.  Reno is blinking long and slow like his eyes won’t focus.  “You ok?” Rude asks. “You want more?”</p><p>“There’s more?” Reno asks in a daze.  He shifts in Rude's lap and then moans again as everything lights up with the motion.</p><p>“I want to fill you up,” Rude growls. “It’ll feel ever better the second time.”</p><p>Reno shudders.  Wonders if he can come just from the sound of Rude’s voice.  Wonders how much more cum he could possibly produce given the sticky mess between them.  His mouth finds Rude’s.  He whispers against Rude’s lips, “Do it.”</p><p>Rude feels his self control slipping away from him.  He hasn’t let go like this— ever, maybe.  He has learned from his (infrequent) partners that his stamina is unusual and he doesn’t usually permit himself to go full tilt.  But today he can’t stop.  He has wanted Reno so badly, for so long.  And now to have him in his bed, and to know he wants Rude… like <em> this.   </em></p><p>Rude turns Reno and pushes him by the nape of his neck into the sheets.  Chest pressed down.  Knees spread wide.  Rude can see exactly how stretched and filthy he has made his partner.  There’s a smear of blood on Reno’s shoulder and cum on his thighs.  It all makes Rude feel feral.</p><p>He dips his fingers back inside Reno’s lax hole and slicks them with his own cum.  Reaches around to smear it onto Reno’s cock while Reno moans into the mattress and pulls on the sheets.  Rude takes him again, hard and fast, jerking off Reno as he goes.  Deep in the lassitude of the venom, Reno’s muscles are so slack that he’s unable to brace himself on the bed so Rude has to hold onto his hip to keep him from sliding forward.</p><p>Neither can last much longer.  Reno is so oversensitive, inside and out, that he’s letting out weak little sobs in time with Rude's thrusts.  His cock is somehow hard again— it must be the venom— and as the heat floods his insides again, Reno spurts onto the sheets with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Rude comes twice more.  He doesn’t stop until his cum is squishing out of Reno with every thrust.  The sight is so depraved he's tempted to try for another round, but he doesn’t think Reno can take any more.  </p><p>Rude rolls onto his back, stretching out his knees, and pulls Reno to his side.  Strokes his back.  Pulls his hand to lay on Rude’s chest.  Kisses his forehead and listens to their breathing slow together.  As far as Rude can tell, Reno hasn’t opened his eyes for the last twenty minutes and is completely blissed out.</p><p>He thinks Reno is already asleep when he hears him say quietly, “Rude, I really like you.”</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>Reno wakes up alone.  He feels…</p><p>disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>He’s laying in a puddle of sticky, lukewarm liquid.  When he stretches, his chest and stomach <em> crackle </em> with dried cum.  The sheets are stuck to him and have to be pulled off his skin like tape.</p><p>He doesn’t let himself inventory all the parts of him that hurt.  His shoulder and ass are both on the list somewhere but he’ll deal with that later.</p><p>The sun is bright and high, shining through Rude’s half-drawn curtains.  The room is cool and pleasant. There’s water and a bottle of painkillers on the nightstand.  He doesn’t like waking up alone.</p><p>“Rude!”</p><p>And in strolls Rude.  He’s clean and dressed.  Every bit as much a dish in his black t-shirt and jeans as he is in his suit and tie.  No horns.  No sunglasses, either.</p><p>“Hey.” Those golden eyes appraise Reno in all his debauched glory with a glint of pride.</p><p>“Hey.”  Reno feels shy all of a sudden, laying naked and filthy in Rude’s bed.  “What time is it?”</p><p>“It’s half past noon.  You were out for several hours.”</p><p>“Shit, man.”  Reno stretches.  He feels refreshed, actually.  “That’s some good stuff.”</p><p>Rude sits on the edge of the bed.  “How’re you doing?”  It’s a big question, encompassing everything from “how does it feel to have fucked a demon?” to “did I cripple you with my enormous dick?”  And let no one forget: “do you regret fucking your partner?”</p><p>“Okay.”  The response doesn’t tell Rude a lot.  He shakes two pills out of the bottle and presses them between Reno’s lips.  Helps him sit upright to take a drink.  “You know,” Reno continues.  “You coulda maybe cleaned me up a bit.  I’m, like, shellacked.”  </p><p>Rude chuckles.  “I tried but you were too sensitive.  Every time I touched you, you started whimpering in your sleep.  I thought it’d be better to let you rest.”  He smirks.  “Besides, you look good a mess.”</p><p>Reno raises an eyebrow. “Like now?”  There is literally cum flaking off of his skin.</p><p>Rude strokes his long red hair off his shoulder and leans in to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.  Reno melts a little bit.  “Like always,” Rude reassures.</p><p>He scoops Reno up into his arms, grimacing at the sticky mess on the back of his thighs.  “C’mon.  I’m gonna bathe you.  And feed you.  You deserve it.”</p><p>“I do,” Reno agrees.  “We are one hundred percent doing that again, partner.  But not today”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/LemonDropLan"> @lemondroplan </a> where I am also NSFW.</p><p>Here's some <a href="https://twitter.com/Dokayuki_T/status/1308349146311524352?s=20"> demon!Rude inspiration </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>